


Un démon à ma porte

by Cait_Booty



Category: League of Legends
Genre: "smut" sans vraiment de détails, Caitlyn! Pulsefire, F/F, L'amour mettra un petit moment avant d'apparaître, Vi! Démone, mais pas trop trop longtemps je promets ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_Booty/pseuds/Cait_Booty
Summary: Lors d'un ultime affrontement contre le chrono-fugitif, le fusil de Caitlyn s'est malencontreusement brisée. La forçant à appeler à l'aide pour qu'on la sorte de cette époque qui n'était pas la sienne. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi impuissante, et dieu qu'elledétestaitça. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la voilà maintenant condamnée à supporter une fichue démone en tant que coéquipière, sans que personne ne se doute, qu'effectivement, cette femme aux cheveux roses, à l'humour douteux et à l'attitude grossière, sortie littéralement de nul part, était étrange.Ajouté à cela l'apparition d'un tueur en série et vous aurez le droit à une Caitlyn au bord du gouffre, prête à tout pour retrouver son précieux fusil et qu'on la laisse enfin repartir faire des missions en solitaire, sans aucun boulet à sa cheville.Surtout quand ce boulet est aussi insupportable, dangereux et imprévisible.•« Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Vi. »« En référence à ton tatouage sous ton œil ? »« Peut-être... Pourquoi, ça t'intrigue ? ~ »« Non. Je trouve ça stupide. »« ... C'est ta tête qui est stupide, cupcake. »





	Un démon à ma porte

**Author's Note:**

> Ce n'est pas la première fanfiction que j'écris, mais sachant que je n'en ai pas écris sérieusement depuis des années, n'en attendez pas grand chose s'il vous plaît xD ! J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux possible mais well, j'dois reprendre l'habitude et ça prends du temps jpp  
> Sinon, l'histoire se base sur Caitlyn! pulsefire et Vi! démone, en sachant que je ne respecte pas forcément le lore de ces deux univers ;D ! Par exemple, Jayce et Camille font partis du lore pulsefire et sont donc des "collègues" de Caitlyn, bien qu'ils opèrent plus autour de piltovers et ne sont pas des voyageurs temporels. L'histoire se déroule par ailleurs à Piltovers, parce que pourquoi pas ~ !  
> D'autres personnages apparaîtront, mais je préfère attendre avant de tous les faire venir ;D ! Déjà que dans ce premier chapitre vous allez être plutôt surchargé jpp  
> Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ♥ !  
> (Pour le Akalynn, je promets il arrivera, mais il sera bien plus en arrière plan -comme d'autre ship qui arriveront- et je pense leur consacré une histoire parallèle quand celle-ci sera un peu plus avancé ♥)
> 
> Promise, one day, i will write this fanfic in english ! Just let me have the courage to do it :(  
> I'm not really good and i need to practice before to do anything lmao. I didnt want to write something really bad and dont be proud of it. So , just wait, and one day, i promise, i will write this in english ♥  
> And if you try to read it, even you're not french (or if you use google traduction :ok_hand), i hope you'll enjoy this ;D ! (I didnt write for a long time, so maybe it's not really good, mb if it's lmao)

« Vous devriez apprendre à vous reposer, shérif ! »

Caitlyn fronça les sourcils à la voix soudaine, ses yeux s'ouvrant avec peine, relevant lentement sa tête avant de venir la prendre d'une main, grimaçant de douleur. S'était-elle sérieusement endormie sur son bureau ? Il fallait dire que ça devait bien faire trois nuits entières qu'elle avait passé à fouiller dans les différents dossiers de la chronoagence, ne cessant de chercher le moindre indice sur la position de ce fichu _Ezreal_. En sachant qu'à leur dernière entrevue, il avait réussis à briser en deux son fusil à plasma temporel, l'empêchant ainsi de le poursuivre et la forçant à demander de l'aide pour venir la chercher. 

Et maintenant, elle était là, à trier des papiers parce qu'elle était incapable de faire quoique ce soit sans son arme.

_Bordel._

La shérif laissa échapper un soupir las de ses lèvres rosées, avant de se tourner vers son collègue. La tasse de café qu'il tenait dans sa main l'aguichait. De toute manière, n'importe quelle matière qui aurait pu la faire sortir de cet état de torpeur lui aurait convenu. 

« Merci. », souffla t-elle simplement, prenant la tasse des mains de son collègue. 

Celui-ci lui offrit un doux sourire, avant de se diriger vers sa fenêtre et d'en ouvrir en grand les volets, faisant gémir la pauvre shérif. 

« Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas été en contact avec la lumière du jour, shérif ? »

« Bien trop longtemps pour que je puisse compter... La prochaine fois, prévient avant de faire ça, idiot. », grinça la brune, une main devant sur ses yeux, leurs laissant le temps de s'habituer à la lumière du soleil.

Elle soupira à nouveau en l'entendant rire.

« Vous savez, vous devriez profiter de vos jours congés, au lieu de les gâcher en _travaillant_ ! »

« Je m'amuse. », répondit-elle, parfaitement sérieuse. 

Son collège leva les yeux au ciel avant de venir détourner ceux-ci vers elle, un fin sourire en coin des lèvres qui la fit grimacer. _Que prépare t-il encore une fois..._

« Vous savez que Jayce s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous... »

« Pas. Un. Mot. De. Plus. »

Il ria à gorge ployée, se tournant vers le bureau, son poing posé sur sa hanche.

« Sérieusement, Shérif, vous devriez sortir un peu. Même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures; rester enfermée dans ce bureau va finir par vous rendre encore plus exécrable que d'habitude ! »

La brune soupira, apportant le café à ses lèvres. Elle préféra ne pas faire de commentaire sur sa dernière réplique, bien trop fatiguée pour cela. Et puis même, cette réputation de "femme exécrable" et un peu trop accro à son travail n'était pas nouvelle; elle l'avait depuis son entrée dans les forces de l'ordre temporelle. Elle soupira. Peut-être n'avait-il pas tord. Peut-être que sortir un peu lui ferait du bien. Son regard se posa un court instant vers son bureau, jonché de papier et de dossiers tous au sujet de ce foutu chrono-fugitif. _Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire quoique se soit, de toute manière._ Caitlyn se pinça l'arrête du nez, posant avec précaution son café avant de venir fixer son regard à celui de son collègue, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _Sombre idiot._

« Bien. », elle se leva, rejetant sa chaise de bureau en arrière. « De toute manière, sans mon fusil, je ne peux pas faire grand chose. »

Elle renifla avec mépris, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. 

« Oh oh ! Croyez-moi Shérif, je suis sûr que même sans lui vous arriveriez sans problème à vous défendre ! Et puis, ce n'est qu'une question de temps; je suis allé voir Daniel tout à l'heure et il m'a demandé de vous prévenir que votre fusil devrait-être réparé d'ici quelques semaines ! »

_Juste "quelques semaines" qui permettront à Ezreal de créer de nouveaux paradoxes temporels. Tch._ Enfin, elle n'allait pas s'énerver après son pauvre collègue; il n'avait rien demandé et il avait même été assez courageux pour venir la voir alors qu'en temps normal, on préférait la fuir le plus possible. Surtout quand elle se retrouvait dans une telle position. _Je jure que quand je remettrais la main sur ce blondinet en collant, j'irais lui apprendre ce qui coûte à oser m'humilier ainsi._ Mais pour cela, elle devait attendre son fusil. Dieu que Caitlyn détestait se sentir aussi vulnérable et incapable. 

« Eh oh ? Vous m'avez entendu ? »

La Shérif secoua la tête, ne s'étant même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Non, excuse moi. Peux-tu répéter ? »

« Je vous demandais si vous étiez déjà aller à la Moisson Noire ? »

Caitlyn haussa un sourcil, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait. 

« La... Moisson Noire? »

« Oui ! C'est un bar qui se trouve à quelques minutes d'ici; ça m'étonne que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu parler ! Les boissons y sont pas mal, ainsi que les hommes et les femmes... ~ On y va généralement avec Daniel, Hakim et même parfois... »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite : non merci. Ce genre d'endroit ne me convient guère. »

_J'ai bien plus important à faire que d'aller batifoler avec des inconnus._ Comme travailler. A cette simple pensée -qui la ramena au faite qu'il lui manquait toujours son fusil, elle se sentit déprimer. Et puis de toute manière, elle avait dit qu'elle sortirait un peu pour se changer les idées. Mais partir se balader dans un parc ou rouler des kilomètres sur sa moto lui semblait bien plus plaisant.

« Je me doutais aussi que ça ne vous attirerait pas plus que cela. », fit son collègue, riant légèrement. « Mais je me disais, en sachant que Camille y traîne souvent, peut-être que vous pourriez y trouver votre petit bonheur aussi ! »

A cette simple phrase, il arriva à attiser la curiosité de Caitlyn. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas plus proche que cela de la "cyborg" -elle ressemblait et agissait bien plus comme une machine que comme un humain-, le fait qu'elle puisse traîner dans un tel endroit lui fit se questionner sur ce que pouvait renfermer ce fameux bar "la Moisson Noire". Elle qui ressemblait pas mal à la Shérif, préférant de loin passer sa journée à travailler ou à traquer des fugitifs plutôt qu'à perdre son temps dans des bars ou autre, puisse fréquenter ce genre d'endroit l'interpella grandement. _Peut-être devrais-je finalement y jeter un rapide coup d'œil..._ Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. 

« Pourquoi Camille irait-elle dans un tel endroit ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas plus étonner que cela. 

« J'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un là-bas, ou qu'elle aime tout simplement l'ambiance du bar. », il posa un index sur son menton, levant son regard un court instant vers le plafond. « Quand on y va, elle reste jamais très longtemps avec nous. Déjà parce qu'elle a toujours été du genre loup solitaire -et que je pense qu'elle doit nous voir assez ici-, et comme j'ai dis, peut-être qu'elle va y retrouver son amant. Vous êtes curieuse, shérif ? », un sourire narquois apparut alors sur son visage. « Ou jalouse ? ~ »

La brune leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne soit pas idiot. Camille et moi, nous ne sommes que collègues. Je ne suis pas intéressée par une telle relation. »

Et elle semblait être aussi de ce genre. Caitlyn fronça un instant les sourcils, Camille voyait-elle quelqu'un ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, la brune n'en cacherait pas son étonnement; elle qui semblait bien plus préoccupé par son travail que par les personnes avec qui elle travaillait, l'imaginer tomber amoureuse était une image assez... étrange. _Enfin, si elle a trouvé son bonheur, qui suis-je pour la juger ?_ Même si l'idée lui semblait quelque peu invraisemblable. 

« Pourquoi vous n'allez pas lui demander si vous êtes aussi curieuse, shérif ? »

« De un, je n'ai pas à interférer dans la vie privée des autres, surtout si ce sont mes collègues. Et de deux, je ne suis pas curieuse, juste... »

« Interloquée ? », quand elle hocha la tête, il poursuivit. « C'est Camille. Personne dans l'agence ne la connait vraiment. On sait juste qu'elle fait du bon taf pour exterminer la vermine à Piltovers. Un peu comme vous, mais avec ceux qui interfèrent avec le continuum. Qui nous dit que vous aussi, vous ne nous cachez pas un petit "monsieur le shérif" chez vous, hein ? Ou madame, par ailleurs ! »

Agacée de ses idioties, Caitlyn ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant d'attraper son manteau et son écharpe. Elle passa devant son collègue, sans même lui adresser un regard.

« Vous allez où, Shérif ? »

« Faire un tour. Et... Peut-être passer par ce fameux bar. »

« Vous ne serez pas déçue, j'en suis sûr ! »

_J'en suis certaine..._

• • •

_Je ne m'attendais pas à cela..._ Le bâtiment était un peu plus modeste que ce à quoi s'attendait Caitlyn. Bon, bien entendu, il y avait tout de même une immense insigne rose néon avec marqué dessus le nom du bar, mais c'était le seul élément qui attirait réellement l'attention. Ça et le fait que le "M" de Moisson avait des cornes de diables et le "e" de Noire, une queue. _C'est un choix artistique comme un autre..._ Pendant un court instant, la brune appréhenda ce qu'elle risquait de trouver à l'intérieur. Pour l'énième fois dans la soirée, elle se demanda ce que Camille avait réellement pu trouver d'attractif dans ce bar. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ce qu'elle avait entendu cet après-midi puisse t-être vrai. Prenant finalement son courage à deux mains, la shérif descendit de sa bécane -qu'elle possédait en attendant de retrouver son fusil- et se dirigea vers ce bar qu'elle redoutait tant...

Une fois rentrée dans le bar, Caitlyn grimaça devant le brouhaha ambiant et la musique techno qui s'échappait des diverses enceintes. Qui écoutaient encore ce style de musique de nos jours, sérieusement ? Bien que la shérif ne puisse pas réellement jugé, quand l'on avait conscience de ses goûts à elle. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, les lumières néon qui venait joncher les trois quarts de l'endroit vinrent agresser ses rétines, la forçant à fermer les yeux, le temps que ceux-ci s'habitue à la lumière bien trop vive. _Ça commence déjà très mal._ La shérif soupira à nouveau alors qu'elle osa faire un pas de plus dans le bar, passant avec aise entre les différentes personnes présentes -qui ne semblaient pas plus gêner que cela par sa présence et n'avait aucune pitié à la pousser. _Bande d'animales._ Elle renifla avec mépris, n'ayant plus qu'une hâte: trouver très rapidement la raison de l'engouement de Camille pour cet endroit. Peut-être que son collègue n'avait pas tord finalement, peut-être n'était-elle venue ici que par pur curiosité... _Comme si je pouvais faire quoique ce soit d'autre, de toute manière._ Cela sonnait bien plus comme une piètre excuse que comme une réelle raison.

C'est au bout de plusieurs minutes de lutte intensive que Caitlyn arriva finalement au bar, bien trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin se poser. Cela lui permettait aussi de pouvoir détailler un peu plus soigneusement l'endroit, qui après analyse, n'était peut-être pas si horrible que ça. Visuellement parlant, en tout cas. Hormis la musique à s'en briser les tympans et les couleurs néons vives qui ne servaient qu'à t'arracher la rétine, les quelques décorations et meubles semblaient plutôt... correctes. La brune n'était pas une experte en décoration d'intérieure -surtout quand on voyait l'état de son appartement, qui bien que ranger, était d'une tristesse infini à en faire pâlir Dracula- et ne pouvait pas réellement juger l'endroit tel quel. Après avoir commandé une bière, la shérif s'empressa de regarder autour d'elle, espérant secrètement apercevoir la personne qui l'avait emmené ici, d'une certaine manière. _Il y a très peu de chance que je puisse la trouver ici..._

« Et bien, si je m'attendais à retrouver un agent des forces temporelles ici ! Quel honneur... ♥ »

Caitlyn tourna lentement la tête vers l'origine de la voix et resta un moment interdite devant la beauté de l'inconnue. Ses orbes magenta la fixaient, la défiant d'oser détourner le regard, alors qu'un fin sourire narquois venait étirer ses jolies lèvres d'un rouge écarlate. 

« Puis-je ? », demanda la belle inconnue, pointant un tabouret, juste à la gauche de Caitlyn.

La shérif hocha rapidement la tête à l'encontre de son interlocutrice avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa boisson. _Caitlyn, reprend toi un peu._ Ce n'était pas la première qu'elle voyait une beauté fatale, elle devait-être capable de conserver son sang-froid et de ne pas tomber aussi facilement. 

« Evelynn. », se présenta alors subitement la délicieuse succube, une main -parfaitement manucurée- tendue vers Caitlyn. 

Celle-ci regarda un instant la main tendue, avant de l'accepter, bien qu'à contrecœur. 

« Caitlyn. »

Evelynn lui adressa un sourire charmeur, avant de venir commander à son tour une boisson. Elle semblait être une habituée de l'endroit, puisqu'elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de dire au barman ce qu'elle voulait pour qu'il le lui apporte. _Peut-être travaille t-elle ici ?_ Ou peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, la brune s'en fichait éperdument. 

« J'espère que vous profitez bien de votre soirée, Shérif. », elle regarda autour d'elle, durant quelques secondes à peine. « N'êtes-vous pas en compagnie de vos charmants collègues ? »

En posant cette question, la shérif la vit se lécher la lèvre supérieure, ne déviant toujours pas son regard du sien. Bine que Caitlyn persistait à regarder sa boisson plutôt que les _délicieuses_ orbes magentas de la beauté fatale. 

« J'ai préféré venir ici seule. Mais de ce que j'ai entendu dire, il semblerait que la plupart soit des habitués d'ici, hm... »

« Il est vrai. C'est pourquoi je me suis permise de venir vous voir; je me disais qu'un peu de compagnie ne vous dérangerait sûrement pas. »

Avec ces paroles, elle posa sa main sur celle de Caitlyn, son visage tournée vers celle-ci. La brune se contenta de s'extirper de son entreprise, ne lui adressant pas un seul regard et se contentant de boire un peu de sa bière.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je pense que j'aurais préféré rester seule. »

Il eut un silence durant lequel la brune espéra qu'Evelynn l'écouterait et s'en irait, pour pouvoir ainsi la laisser en paix. Cependant, au lieu de cela, elle n'entendit qu'un rire derrière elle, qui la fit légèrement sursauter. 

« Et c'est un coup dur pour l'anglaise, qui va devoir s'en retourner se satisfaire en compagnie de son ninja préféré pour cette nuit ! », fit une nouvelle voix, d'un ton moqueur, derrière Caitlyn.

Celle-ci se retourna, intriguée par la nouvelle apparition, et surtout quand elle vit du coin de l'œil Evelynn renifler avec mépris, ne daignant même pas regarder l'inconnue. _Ils comptent tous venir me voir un par un ou...?_ La brune soupira, détaillant avec discrétion la nouvelle venue. Elle n'était pas aussi belle qu'Evelynn, mais à dire vrai, elle n'était pas si mal. Si l'on retirait tous ses piercings qui parsemaient son visage et ses cheveux d'un ridicule rose bonbon. Enfin, au vu de sa carrure relativement imposante et de sa taille, la shérif préférait garder ses remarques pour elle. Sachant qu'elle n'avait rien pour se défendre -hormis son revolver à impulsion, mais bon, sortir une telle arme dans un bar n'était pas vraiment conseillé...- et qu'elle se briserait sûrement facilement en deux face à la rosée. 

En bref, elle préféra se la fermer et laisser Evelynn discuter avec la nouvelle venue, après quelques secondes de vaines tentatives pour l'ignorer. 

« Comme si j'étais vraiment intéressée. Et puis, de toute manière, Akali est occupée. », elle soupira avec tristesse. « Elle préfère sûrement passer son temps avec ces stupides ninjas plutôt qu'avec sa propre petite-amie. »

Bien qu'elle puisse avoir prononcé cette phrase d'une voix étonnement calme, Caitlyn pouvait facilement y déceler l'amertume et... les envies quelque peu meurtrière qu'elle semblait avoir envers ces "stupides ninjas". En plus de cela, elle avait serré avec un peu plus de force son verre et la brune était prête à parier qu'elle l'avait vu se fissurer. _Je n'aimerais pas être l'une de ses ex_ , songea t-elle rapidement. 

« Tu devrais les accompagner, je suis sûre que tu aurais beaucoup de chose à leur enseigner sur le fait d'agir et de tuer avec discrétion. ~ »

_J'espère que ma présence ne les dérange pas trop._ Caitlyn commençait à être agacée de leur discussion, surtout en sachant qu'elle était entre les deux autres femmes et que même en le voulant, elle ne serait pas capable de les ignorer. 

« Ah. Ah. », fit ironiquement Evelynn. « Il est hors de question que je traîne avec ces... hommes répugnants. J'ai une dignité et une fierté à maintenir, tout de même. »

« En attendant, Akali passe quand même du bon temps avec eux... ~ »

**Crac.**

Malgré la musique présente et le brouhaha, le son du verre se brisant dans la main d'Evelynn fut clairement audible. Caitlyn en haussa un sourcil, reportant quelques secondes son attention sur les petits bouts de verres qui se trouvaient dans sa main et sur le bar, alors qu'elle semblait toujours crispée. La Shérif regarda ensuite l'inconnue qui semblait bien fière de son coup, riant sans gêne de la situation.

« Vi, je jure que... » 

Caitlyn sentit que la situation commençait à dégénérer. Pas forcément dans le mauvais sens, mais les deux autres femmes semblaient clairement être prête à se jeter l'une sur l'autre. Evelynn un peu plus. Avec un soupir, la brune arriva tant bien que mal à ignorer leur querelle, se concentrant sur sa boisson et sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Des personnes discutaient ici et là, d'autres dansaient -certaines danses ressemblaient plus à une vaine tentative de reproduction qu'à autre chose... elle préféra ne même pas s'attarder sur ça- et certains... Faisaient des choses. Tout simplement. Elle regarda distraitement sa bière, faisant tourner la boisson dans le verre. Finalement, peut-être que venir ici n'était pas une bonne idée. _Comme si je m'attendais une seule seconde à ce que s'en soit une, de toute manière_ , songea t-elle amèrement. Pas une trace de Camille à l'horizon et rien qui puisse réellement attirer son attention où l'interpeller. Décidément, plus le temps passait, et plus Caitlyn se demandait ce que la cyborg trouvait à l'endroit. _L'ambiance est pas mal... Mais la musique n'est pas particulièrement attrayante et les gens présents semblent bien plus intéresser à copuler qu'à autre chose._

Un claquement de doigt juste devant son visage la sortit de ses pensées et la fit légèrement sursauter, alors qu'elle adressait un regard en biais à la personne qui en était l'origine. 

« Toujours présente parmi nous, shérif ? », demanda la rosée, la tête légèrement penchée.

_De quoi ?_ La shérif cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux, ne s'étant même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs, l'inconnue avait pris la place d'Evelynn et celle-ci était partie, sûrement trop agacée. 

« Elle est partie rejoindre sa petite-amie. », répondit alors la rosée, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. « Elle aime parfois se comporter comme un chien de garde, même en sachant pertinemment que sa petite-amie peut aisément se défendre toute seule. »

_Ah._ Pas qu'elle se fichait de ses informations, mais... En faite, si. Caitlyn se fichait bien de la vie de la blonde. Elle ne la connaissait pas, après tout, et c'était elle qui était venue la voir pour discuter. La shérif se contenta donc d'hocher la tête, sans chercher à approfondir la discussion avec l'inconnue. Même si celle-ci continuait à la fixer, sans rien dire. _Mais quand est-ce qu'on va enfin me laisser tranquille ?_

Prête à lui demander de la laisser en paix, Caitlyn lui fit face, restant un long moment interdite. 

Des ambres enflammées. 

Quand les prunelles de la rosée étaient-elles devenues ambrés ? Et pourquoi Caitlyn n'arrivait-elle pas à détacher son regard ? Satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle devait avoir, son ancienne interlocutrice afficha un sourire en coin, se rapprochant doucement de la shérif, sans que celle-ci ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. _J'ai dû trop boire. J'ai bu trop de bière. Il faut que je me ressaisisse._ Mais son corps ne lui répondit pas, restant figé, incapable de délier son regard de celui de l'inconnue. Ses orbes enflammées la piégèrent, alors que son corps entier frissonna au contact de sa main sur sa joue, appréhendant avec **impatience** ce qui allait suivre. 

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive...?_

Plus elle regardait la rosée, plus elle se sentait sombrer, incapable de contrôler ses membres, ses pensées. Jamais au grand jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée dans un état pareil, incapable de faire quoique se soit, piégée par des liens invisibles. 

Et dieu qu'elle détestait ça.

N'y avait-il personne pour venir l'aider ? Le barman ne trouvait-il donc pas étrange son comportement ou celui de la rosée ? Pourquoi personne ne se doutait que quelque chose clochait ?! 

Les pensées, les questionnements et les inquiétudes de la brune cessèrent immédiatement quand elle vit son interlocutrice se rapprocher de son visage, frôlant sa joue de ses mèches rosées pour venir jusqu'à son oreille, murmurer suavement. 

« J'ai bien fait de faire fuir Evelynn, tu m'as l'air tout ce qui a de plus appétissante. ~ »

• • •

Caitlyn ignorait d'où lui venait ce plaisir, d'où lui venait cette envie soudaine qu'on la touche, qu'on la caresse, qu'on la transforme en une petite chose gémissante. A dire vrai, jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée dans un état pareil, dans une telle nécessité, sans pouvoir contrôler son corps ou ses pensées, préférant laisser ces orbes ambrées lui apporter ce dont son corps et son esprit avaient réellement _besoin_.

Au fond d'elle, la brune savait que quelque chose clochait. Que le fait qu'elle suive cette femme dont-elle ignorait encore le nom n'était pas une bonne idée. Et surtout, que se laisser aller ainsi, gémissante et sanglotante de caresses et de baisers, n'étaient pas _normal_. Mais encore une fois, ses pensées restèrent brouillées dans son esprit, ne songeant qu'à la sensation des doigts de son amante sur sa peau, retirant avec précaution la fermeture qui permettait d'ouvrir sa combinaison. La shérif haletait de plaisir, ses doigts crispés dans la crinière rosée, poussant sa tête vers sa poitrine pour ressentir _plus_ , pour en avoir _plus_ et se sentir enfin satisfaite. 

_Il faut que tu te ressaisisses, Cait..._

Mais qu'importe ce qu'elle pouvait penser, ce qu'elle ordonnait à son corps, celui-ci semblait apprécier bien trop le toucher de la dangereuse femme pour vouloir s'en défaire. _Bordel._ N'arrivant à retenir ses gémissements et les quelques supplications qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres entrouvertes, la brune songea un court instant à se laisser aller. A s'abandonner à se plaisir que lui procurait la belle inconnue. C'était ce qu'elle s'était dit, avant que son regard ne croise à nouveau celui de sa prédatrice.

Il y avait toujours ces orbes ambrés tentatrices. 

Mais son visage, son corps était désormais différent. 

Sa peau était passée d'une banale couleur blanche, à un rose des plus étranges. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte albâtre et des cornes imposantes semblaient y avoir poussé. La seule chose qui semblait ne pas avoir changé, était ses piercings et le VI présent sous son œil gauche. Malgré son apparence démoniaque et la panique que Caitlyn ressentait en son fort intérieur, son corps fut toujours incapable de faire quoique se soit. 

Son arme n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de ses doigts.

Si son corps arrivait à lui répondre, elle serait capable de se libérer des liens invisibles de cette succube et de s'en échapper. Mais il fallait d'abord pour cela qu'elle reprenne le plein contrôle de son corps et qu'elle arrive à se contrôler. 

Le corps tremblant -de peur ou d'excitation, ça Caitlyn serait incapable d'y répondre-, la brune arriva malgré tout à murmurer une demande à l'encontre du démon.

« Embrasse-moi... »

Alors que les lèvres du démon semblaient bien plus préoccupées par sa poitrine, celles-ci se recourbèrent en un sourire narquois alors qu'elle se redressait, rapprochant dangereusement son visage de celui de la Shérif. 

_Pitié._

Caitlyn arriva à lever l'un de ses bras pour venir l'accrocher à l'une des épaules de la succube, alors que son autre se dirigeait lentement vers l'emplacement de son arme. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour letrouver et l'avoir en main.

Il ne lui en fallut qu'une de plus pour venir abattre le manche de l'arme sur le visage de la démone, avec toute la force qui lui restait. Reprenant petit à petit l'usage de ses membres, elle se dépêcha de sauter du lit, pointant avec menace son arme vers la démone, remontant sa combinaison sur sa poitrine, pour éviter de se sentir encore plus humiliée qu'elle ne l'était déjà de base. Le souffle saccadé, le coeur au bord des lèvres, la Shérif préféra ne même pas savoir si la démone était évanouie, sonnée ou quoique se soit d'autre pour s'enfuir de l'appartement où elle se trouvait. 

Jamais elle n'avait descendit des marches aussi rapidement de toute sa vie. 

Heureusement pour elle, Caitlyn reconnaissant l'endroit où elle se trouvait et elle savait qu'en quelques minutes, si elle courait, elle pourrait facilement retrouver le bar. Et sa moto par la même occasion.

Haletante et encore rougissante du plaisir qu'elle avait eu, quelques secondes plus tôt, la brune ne prit pas la peine de se questionner plus que cela sur ce qui venait de lui arriver. D'abord, elle voulait s'assurer de rester en vie. Et ensuite...

**Bordel.**

Un démon venait-il sincèrement de tenter de la baiser ?

_Il faut à tout prix que j'aille en parler à Camille._


End file.
